youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Wollow Scooters
Wollow is more of the silent type. He rarely gets into fights with other pack members and rarely ever goes on patrol to avoid fights. He doesn't socialize that often with other pack members either but he still knows how to keep himself out of the omega rank. Scooters 'Wollow '(SCM014) was born on June 3, 2012 in the Scooters Pack. Thunder Cat was his father and Raven his mother. He was born with two brothers named Thumper (SCM013) and Karim (SCM017), and three sisters named Miss Lilly the Pink (SCF015), Ju Drop (SCF016) and Maybelline (SCF018). Sadly a weeks later his mother was killed during a fight against the Young Ones. All of them survived the first weeks and started traveling with the adults and hunting. Soon, many of the pack members got infected with rabies, most of them died during the year. At the end of fall his older brothers Houdini, Appa and Momo left to go roving. Unfortunately Thumper died due to the disease, His father Thunder Cat was the last adult to die leaving Wollow and his remaining siblings as the last scooter members. It was already winter so Wollow and Karim left the pack for good. His sisters later joined the Young Ones ending the pack. Roving Male They teamed up with Houdini, Appa and Momo to go roving. They visited the Young Ones but Wollow and his brother were chased and separated from the others, a day later they reunited. It passed already a month and the harsh winter made it difficult to find food, Houdini joined them again and they started looking for a pack to join. They came across the Jackals were most of the resident males were roving. Jackals They kicked out the remaining adult males, in need of unrelated males they were accepted into the pack. His brother Houdini established himself as the alpha male next to Opera. They were constantly attacked by Houdini and he made them submit, but it didn't stop them from mating with the females. Wollow managed to mate with Shira but she didnt produce any pups, his brothers also mated with other females. In spring Opera kicked out Scratte and she later rejoined without the pups, Herminda aborted her litter and Sophi was allowed to stay so she gave birth to Orionco, Morneen and Lilay (wollow's first nephews). The alpha female Opera gave birth to Arah, Sepp, Cizar, Leroy, Eigyr, Igraine and Cube. All the pack members helped with the pups and none of them were lost. In winter of 2014 Wollow mated with Scratte, however she was evicted after giving birth to three pups and died. Scratte's pups were allowed to live, though Opera didnt take care of them so Wollow contributed most on raising his pups. However mange started taking the life of the pups, all of Wollow's pups had died by the end of the year along with two from Opera. By August 2014 some members showed signs of mange and soon most of the pack contracted the disease. His brother Karim was infected and died while roving, by January of 2015 most of the pack member had died. Wollow possibly contracted the disease too, however he left the Jackals for good along with his nephew Arah. Family Mother: Raven Father: Thunder Cat Brothers: Karim and Thumper Sisters: Miss Lilly the Pink, Ju Drop and Maybelline. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Scooters Wolves Category:Jackals Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters